I Need To Be Found
by Light of Night
Summary: From the point when Loki falls to his supposed doom. What happens after? Will Loki fall for more than to Midgard? Will a certain mortal do the same?
1. Chapter 1

"_I still don't know what could be wrong with him" mutters Odin. _

"_He is in mourning." said Sif giving Odin a shock. He had not heard her come up. _

"_I suppose so." he mutters again, "he is just so different."_

"_He will come to his senses, just give him time."_

_Thor's pov_

_I just cant stand it. Why, why me? Why must I lose two of the people closes to my heart right after I find my father not dead? I must be strong. I find hope, then lose all light, how can I be strong? _

_How can I answer my questions with more questions? I have seen the world, fought monsters yet still without my brother, who isn't my brother but in my heart I know he is my brother, or my love, Jane, how will I be whole. I have seen people in Asgard who lost their loved ones, but I never truly knew how it felt. I thought "oh, they will get over it. There are more important matters, but if I had paid attention I would have seen the broken, lost, hurting, torn, shattered soul._

_I would see the pain in their eyes, the pain that would never go away, the nightmares that haunt their living lives. The shadows they jump at the lost hope that is still there. The image they try to hold on to but always slips their grasps, the image of happier times. I have not experienced true lose because Jane is still out there somewhere, and I just know Loki is too. If he was gone for good I would have had no hope or the ghost of hope, but I feel it inside of me and it gives me strength, a flame that still needs nurturing but is there. If there is one thing I have decided on, it's a plan of action. I've decided to go into Loki's room. I'm going to try and find anything I can. He had said that there were other ways to get to and from Asgard. No one, not even the maids were allowed into his room, his own father and brother weren't allowed. Maybe he had evil plans or inventions there._

_No, I must not think that, Loki only wanted to make father proud. He was young and foolish, like I had been. Love has changed me, I do not long for war, or a good enemy. Now war means deaths, deaths mean loses, I can not stand anymore loses, and enemies put loved ones in harms way, before I knew my loved ones could protect themselves, or I knew where they were but I don't have that knowledge anymore. If I knew that my brother was still out there and something happened to him, I… I don't think I could live with the guilt. So, trying to get rid of those thoughts, I thought of Jane. That was a mistake. I started to think of all things that could go wrong._

_I knew she was trying to find me. Her inventions could easily back fire or worse, work. She could end up in the frost giants land. I don't know what I would do about that. I slowly start towards his room. I don't know why but he chose the room on the other side of the castle. His door is pure diamond, then golden detail behind. My door is pure diamond, then a steel detail behind. It is so strong my hammer cannot break through, that's good because I use the first room for training. I have broken so many things in that room, my father took anything that could be broken, crushed, smashed, or destroyed out of the room. His has a magic sensor so only he could pass, but I accidentally smashed that awhile ago. No one ever got to fixing it, manly because of the storm Loki's magic created when he saw it. Everyone was on clean up duty because Loki wouldn't fix anything he was so mad._

_Even without the sensor, no one dared go near his room if they could avoid it. Now I will have been the only other person to have gone into his room. Almost to the door. I don't know why I don't just go in. Maybe I'm scared of what is in there. I open his door and walk in. this first room gave me a schock, at first I thought the room was covered in blood. After a while of standing there like a moron, I relized that the room was red. A pure red everywhere. Everything is red. The next room is orangthe , the next yellow, and so on. The very last room is clear. Everything looks as if made of air, yet seeable. Through out all the chambers it is cold. So very cold. _

_Then suddenly I see two doors made of stone and have only a sheet covering one and another covering the other one. One is black, the other white. I hesitated there for a moment. Then i went through the black door. Behind the black one there are millions of millions of other doors, all with a sign over them. At the front there are all the firsts, first birthday, first travel, first use of magic and so on. At the end doors are being built magically. I knew he was alive! I start to search for a couple of weeks ago when the frost giants came._

_Finally I find it. I'm so shocked, he disguised frost giants. and it was all so i would start a fight. curse my youth and stupidity. I decided to check out the other room. I leave the room of doors, and go into the one covered in white. The room is completely white, and bare. The only thing in here is a note. _

_I start to read it, " If some one is reading this, I have either allowed them into my room, is dead or gone. You must be wondering why the rooms are colored the way they are, it is a system of enhancing abilities, strength, all five senses, and even magic. Power flows through a rainbow, all the energy builds up at the ends, black and white, more power surges through white and black to form clear. That is why there is a bed in every room. _

_As the power flows magic takes me along with it until I awaken in the clear room. I normally stay in my room till every one else is fully awake so they won't notice that even at first dawn I am as fully awake as in the noon. If the rooms weren't patterned as so magic would try to pull me along but would get lost and I would awaken truly exhausted as if I just ran every square inch of Asgard. The black room holds less power than clear but more power than white. That is why I have my memories there, so even if I travel far and wide my memories will still be built as I live them. _

_The white room I have left blank for white corresponds with love, so as I must leave it blank until one single person takes over my heart, one person I would do anything for, that I would die inside if apart. When this room vanishes, the white cloth will turn to marble, it means my heart has broken or I died, but not until people know my secrets. _

_Once this room fades, it means I have shared my secrets or someone has read this note. It explains everything you need to know. If you are not sure go to the black room and watch the doors being built. If they stop after the one they were working on is done, I have either died or my magic has been taken. The most likely choice for the white room is the first, for it is near impossible to soften my heart. The only people close to me are my brother, father and mother…"._

_I couldn't bear to read any more. I silently left the room. It did not vanish. My brother is alive. At least for now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Loki's part**

If you have ever imagined free falling through air. You would under stand what falling through time and space felt like. It wasn't as if you were really falling. It felt like falling through air like water in a dream. It scrambles and un-scrambles your molecules in a millisecond. It didn't last long, but it was the same as a dream. So, what doesn't seem like long could have been an eternity. My magic instinct tells me that it hasn't been that long though. Maybe a day or two at most has gone by. I have sat here in free fall. It is oddly relaxing, replenishing even.

After a while, I sensed a disturbance in my room. Oh, I hate when people go into my room. Yeah, like I don't know when the curiosity of people takes over any sensibility in people. When Thor killed my sensor I knew I needed a Thor proof system to keep people out. Or let them into false rooms. When people walk in, I sense it, then I trigger a system that temporary blinds them. Once they regain their vision they are in a bland colorless room. They think this is my room, yet it is just the cover for the first room in my chambers of 10. Its my own world no one has known about, until today.

There are only a couple of reasons someone went into my room, one another curiousness of someone got the better of them, two they think I'm dead, three they are looking for something to help themselves. I cant use my magic in the treads of time so they get to see my room as it really is. Well they won't tell anyone because that is an automatic curse I set, just in case. You would think someone would be able to use magic in one of the most magical places in the universe. How it works, even that is beyond me.

Suddenly, I thud against the ground. Oh, Earth, why must it be Earth? I would have preferred Jotunheim, the place I almost destroyed. I got up dizzily. I walk to the nearest road sign. It says " New Mexico, exit in 15miles". "Ugh, why must I get stuck with the brats." I guess since I knew it was my best hope I went where they were. Maybe I could go to a bar or something. I saw through Thor that this Liquor gives you a happy feeling. NO! I practically screamed at myself in my head. You will not go as the lowlifes here. Bars are made from and for Scum. I decided to knock, maybe I could get something out of them… NO! Well I don't know what I am any more. I most definitely am not going to be evil. I just don't know if I am good. Why must there be such a hard decision. I know I want to be good. I just don't know how and now everyone thinks I'm either dead or evil. Then the door opened interrupting my thoughts. It was Jane, looking so hopeful. I wished I was Thor just to make her happy. When she saw me, I could literally see how her hopes dropped. "Well, I guess I should invite you in. Your Thor's brother right? God of mischief."

"That would be me."

The second I walked in I tried to imagine living here. I just couldn't picture it. And, the three collogues, they are so different. Jane is, well, Jane is everything I imagined her to be. Eric is the sensible one from what I tell. He is the one that keeps this dreams anchored to reality. Until Thor showed up and broke all the chains. Just like how he broke almost everything in the house when we were young. Darcy, well, Darcy is the first person I couldn't figure out. Just something about her that makes my head spin, so as I cant think. I hate her already. Who knew mortals could be this powerful! Jane made my brother weak, so as he tried to stop me from destroying the race we both so very despised. Just a week at most ago he was going to destroy them all with his own bare hands and his hammer! This Darcy has made my brain go fizzy! No wonder we stayed away from earth. These humans and their unearthly powers. We thought we stayed away just because their was nothing there! HA. We stayed away because of humans.

I barged out of there as fast as I could. Jane screamed at me " where do you think your going? You can't just barge into our home then leave, your just as bad as Thor was."

This made me turn.

"You think you know who Thor is! You didn't see him try to kill a whole race with his bare hands! You don't know that he is in my room right know trying to figure me out! No one knows me. I barley know me! But, ohhhh I do know Thor. You KNEW him for about two days! I lived with my brother my Whole life!"

This infuriated her "Oh. I know you, you never opened to Thor. You were always in shadows, never letting any one into your life! Why would I listen to you you're the GOD OF MISCHIEF! YOU TRIED TO DESTROY A WHOLE RACE. YOU AND THOR PRACTICALLY KILLED EACH OTHER. WELL, HE DIDN'T YOU DID. YOU STARTED IT HE WAS GOING TO HELP YOU. YOU TRICKED HIM!"

I don't know where she heard this but I would have screamed more at her but, just then Darcy walked out. I suddenly felt very self conscious. Oh what has happened to me.

"Well, ok then if you guys are done yelling at each other, why don't we go inside and talk about this like normal people and a god".


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy

No one ever listens to me. This is how I knew something was up. Loki stopped screaming the second he saw me standing there. OK, maybe that's only cuz Jane started screeching at the top of her lungs. Still, both came in and we tried to talk things out. In my mind I wanted to continue yelling at them. They were both being jerks. All I wanted was to listen to my iPod in peace but they had to go and start screaming at each other, over what of all things who knew Thor better (why does everything turn back to Thor somehow?). After what seamed like ages we finally worked something out. Loki would be allowed to sleep outside by the fire where Thor had slept. He is to help us with our project. We think he wants to get back to Asgard as soon as possible and the help would be nice. Even though I will still be the one who gets stuck with all the writing. It is like writing the biography of science.

Over the course of the next few days I was stuck with these wonderful tasks: writing, soothing my sore wrists and hands, catching Loki staring at me at least three times a day ( what is his problem?), refusing Loki's offers to take over the writing (does he want me to be useless, then fired?), oh and of course above all things trying to avoid Loki. He just makes my stomach twist into a knot, oh and my head feels a little light, sort of like I should be giggling but there is nothing funny. As any blind person could see from the list the last one was not easy. What is this god's problem, why can't he just leave me alone? I just can't get him out of my mind and I couldn't get him out of my life. Is there nothing that is sacred?

Somehow, someway it got into my mind that I might like him. Or maybe he liked me. No, I'm losing my mind. How could the God of mischief fall for me and the other way around. Well Thor fell for Jane so… never mind. To get these thoughts out of my mind I turned my volume up to full blast, so as I didn't notice when Loki came in. "That's some loud music." he said. I nearly jumped five feet into the air. "Well, I was trying to block out thoughts." I said, deciding to go with the truth.

"So to do that you decide to burst your ear drums?" he asked almost amused. He moved a little closer on the couch. Suddenly Jane burst through the door exclaiming " I have figured it out!" she looked shocked then embarrassed when she saw us sitting there. And of course my iPod decided at that moment to start playing one of my rare slowish songs, playing at full blast so that it could be heard across the room. I don't know who turned the deepest shade of scarlet, me, Jane or Loki. Loki seemed truthfully embarrassed by this. I was feeling a mixture of things, embarrassment, anger at Jane and Loki, and a little bit like I missed something.

"Well, ok now lets get going and try this out." Jane said. I think she just wanted to get out of this awkward situation. "Yes, the sooner we leave the sooner we get to Asgard." Loki said. He got up swiftly and silently and I felt like he had never been sitting there. And within the hour we were at the lab with Jane setting everything up explaining as she goes. "So, that pretty much sums up how we will be traveling." she concluded. Everything she had said had gone straight over my head, except one thing. "Are our molecules really going to be transferred to the other universe SEPARATELY?" that had been the only thing I under stood.

"Yes, it is the only way to travel without killing ourselves." she said it so calmly I almost believed her. Loki looked like this wasn't the first time his molecules had been scrambled. I almost laughed out loud. He probably has had his molecules scrambled, for all I know people on Asgard do this every day.

"I don't want to die in a trillion pieces." I sounded like a little child. I was suddenly sure I was going to do this, I was not going to back out when Loki is so calmly. "You won't die and be scrambled into…"

"Never mind" I said interrupting Jane, "I am going."

"Good, that settles it." said Jane. Why was everyone so darn calm. I was freaking out inside and everyone else looked like nothing big was happening. "WAIT" I practically screeched. "I need my iPod. And charger. Maybe my…" I let my voice trail off.

"Ok." Jane said with a sigh.

I rushed to my room grabbed a pack and stuffed everything I thought would be useful:

taser

Extra set of clothes

Swiss army knife

Water

Journal and about a dozen pens and pencils(never know when you have to write something down)

Color pencils (once my iPod died and I started drawing and realized I was really good)

iPod (Where is it?)

Then I realized I left it on the couch, so eager to get out of that situation. When I returned Loki was holding out my iPod. Price Tag blaring through the head phones. "You have interesting music, songs about money, being lazy, being a millionaire, and so much more." he said with fascination. "What you didn't have music in Asgard?"

"No, we had music but nothing like this." he said, "Well, we should get going.". he gave me a sly smile, and my stomach did a little flip. I couldn't be falling for him, could I? I started up the stairs to the roof, Jane put it on the roof to get a better "signal" or something. If it provided a better chance of survival I was all for it.

Then suddenly Loki appeared in front of me, he was probably coming to tell me to hurry up. I was so shocked I reached out to punch him. He dogged but tripped over my pack that I dropped. We both went tumbling down the stairs. We landed next to each other right side up on the couch, but the force was so great that we toppled the couch over. I looked over to Loki and he looked so embarrassed. I don't know why but I started laughing like this was the funniest thing in the world, soon he started laughing too. OMG, he was sooooooo cute when he laughed. I also loved his laugh. I don't know why, but of course Jane came down at this moment to see what the racket was. We got up right away and rushed up the stairs no one looking at anyone. I had totally forgotten my pack so Loki picked it up, I sort of mumbled "Thanks."

"Well, if everyone is good we will get going" said Jane, who was looking from me to Loki and back again.

So she set everything up and we were off, it was so weird.

Back in Asgard

"Sir, you have had the guards doubled all week long. They are exhausted they can't be doubled any longer sir." said Sifm n

"We can't risk an invasion. I would let the guards rest but we don't have Thor. Well, we don't have Thor in any state to fight." said King Odin

"Sir, if we don't let the guards rest we have to put our in for them, then we don't have any soldiers in any state to fight.!"

"Sif, I just don't know what to do. Do you know how hard it is to be an old man, father of a son who is in despair over the lose of his brother and love, and a king of a country that is in war?"

"Sir, I will never know how that feels, but we chose you as our king because we knew you had what it takes to bare these burdens!"

"I still don't know what to do Sif." said the king shaking his head.


	4. Chapter 4

I can not explain how great if felt to be back in the fabrics of time and space. Even better is that Darcy is holding my hand! Well, more like I grabbed her hand right before we entered because Jane shouted "everyone hold hands so we don't get separated!" Then said something that completely went over my head. This mortal knows more than she should. Darcy had a frightened cornered animal look right before we slipped into the fabrics of time and space, but the second I grabbed her hand I thought I saw her relax a little.

The next second we were out of the fabrics of time and space. We ended up some where strange. With things every where. There were also shadows. The shadows would whisper our darkest secrets, so I think to confined herself Darcy took out her iPod and started singing to the song that was playing. It was something about burning a picture.

"Well, I think we should get out of this place." said Jane.

"No, wait. Why don't we look around." I said. I was mesmerized by the swirls and whispers of darkness and trickery. No wonder Darcy put in her headphones. Something in my voice must have startled them. They started yelling at me to come back. Where had I gone? Suddenly I couldn't hear them.

I was wrapped with the voices. They were telling me to come away to stay here, forever. My mind drifted to Darcy for a minute. The shadows knew this would draw me back. They started whispering furiously.

"She is nothing. She never gives you a second glance. She isn't even pretty. If you would fall for a lowlife like her, you shouldn't even be allowed into royalty. We have a place that is meant for you. No one else. Even if you trick yourself you like her, she would never ever love you. You deserve better." they said so many things, all at once. He heard them all. He heard them as shadow creature. He was a shadow creature, they were right. I was starting to think of myself as someone else. No, I deserved better, I was royalty, she was lowlife scum. I took another step forward, a memory tugged at the back of his mind. A memory that wasn't so long ago, but seemed eons away.

Darcy, her laugh when we had toppled over the couch, so beautiful, so full of joy, so contagious that I started laughing. It was a wonderful feeling, laughing. Then another memory, this one of Thor, his stricken look when I let go. Suddenly Darcy was in front of me. She scattered the shadows, then shoved the headphones in my ears. The song that had gone on when Jane had burst in the room was playing. She shoved me back to where Jane was. She grabbed my hand then Jane' s. She had a worried sick look on her face when we went back into the fabric of time and space.

The second we were there my mind cleared. My first thought was that Darcy had been worried for me, then I thought how she saved me, then lastly where had the shadows been taking me? Then I thought how stupid I had been and how lucky that Darcy saved me. Now I am in debt to her. How could I have been so stupid? I have never in my life been tricked by anyone, I have tricked many other people. This new dimension scares me, nothing before in my life has scared me. Just then we landed, thankfully we landed in Asgard. During this time of day, no one is out. Also, it isn't taken nicely to people who are out at this time.

"We need to be silent. No one is supposed to be out at this time." I said in hushed whisper, to Darcy I said "So, no iPod till we are in the castle."

"Yeah, I know what silent means." she said with a glare.

"Wait, why isn't anyone allowed outside at this time?" asked Jane.

"Well, it is more of… well…um…" I let my voice fade, "My father sort have made it so that I could sulk around town during this time of day because he wanted me to get around town, but I didn't connect well with the towns people and they didn't really like it when I was walking around. They seemed to feel an aura of coldness when I walked by."

"Oh."

Oh! Oh, that is all she has to say. I just admitted one of my darkest secrets to these people, one that only my father knew about, and all she has to say is oh?

"Then why do we have to be quiet?" asked Darcy.

"It has become a tradition, not law, that the people go into their homes at this time. Any disturbance is considered against tradition, here in Asgard going against tradition is like being a traitor to the king."

"Ok." Darcy said.

So then without another sound from any of us we slowly made it through Asgard to the castle. We were almost there when Darcy kicked a bottle. It went across the street to hit a garbage can, the sound echoed throughout the whole city.

"I'm… I am… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Darcy started to stutter.

"Shhhhhh." I hissed at her, cutting her sorry off.

The drapes on the farthest houses started to open.

"Run." I said, I think I said it to casually because everyone looked confused. I grabbed Darcy's hand and dragged her along, I could only hope Jane was following. When we reached the castle the doors were closed which in itself is odd. So we banged on the doors, till someone came. He was one of the servants, oddly he held his head down only looking at our shoes.

"We are not accepting visitors. This is the time of mourning for the lost brother Loki."

"The brother is not lost. If you would look up you would see that he is standing right here." said Jane, you apparently was running. For she was out of breath.

The servant looked up and we saw his eyes grow 3 sizes to big. "I'll… I'll open the gate right away your highness." he stuttered.

He ran to the gate house that was up many stairs. I question the design often. Since it would take awhile for the gate to open I decided to thank Darcy for saving me.

"Um, Darcy? I would like to… to thank you for saving me, in the other dimension." I said, my voice came out shaky much to my displeasure.

"Oh, it was nothing. I acted mostly on impulse." she said.

I acted mostly on impulse! That pretty much ripped out my heart and shredded into a million pieces. Why? Because it shows she doesn't care, she just acted on impulse and that told her to save the idiot who fell into the shadows trap.

"but I was really worried it wouldn't have worked and you would have walked away from me." she continued. "With my iPod. Yeah I wouldn't be able to live without my iPod." she said suddenly, "Yeah."

Well that put the pieces back together, sort of. At least I wasn't completely crushed anymore. It looked like she wanted to say more, but just then the doors opened.


	5. Chapter 5

The great golden doors were always painfully slow to open. It was so that the whole castle could be alerted and if the need be , the doors could close swiftly. Everyone was surprised to find the doors being opened. But no one was as surprised as King Odin and I Thor. This was the time of mourning for the lost! We ran to the gate to see what was so important. I ran ahead of my father, for he was old and could not run for long. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was beyond the doors.

My father came to a huffing stop. I almost ran to meet my brother and embrace him in a huge bear hug. Since I can control myself, and I didn't what else to do, I said, "Brother.", it came out barley a whisper. I almost collapsed in a crumpled heap right there, when Jane walk out from behind Loki. I did run up and enclose her in a hug.

"Oh, I missed you so much.", we both said at the same time.

"Ugh." said Darcy

"Oh, your just jealous. Don't worry you will find the perfect guy for you." said Jane.

They might never know that Darcy thought the perfect guy for her was standing next to her. They also will never know that she said ugh so she didn't need to watch all this lovey dovey stuff, for it pretty much tore out her heart and shredded into a million peaces, then slowly burned.

King Odin stood there watching the exchange curiously and speechlessly. Finally he spoke, when I guess he caught his breath. "Well, lets not stand outside all night." he said, eyeing Darcy. "For the return of my son and my other sons lover we will have a feast!"

Jane blushed at the lover part. I was overjoyed, never before have I been so happy! So we all went inside, I signaled for the door to be closed. Loki hung back always walking some steps behind, Darcy was a little behind us, running to catch up then hang back a little. They both looked sullen. We invited everyone in the kingdom, almost everyone came, if just to get out of the house.

It was very awkward, Darcy sat across from Loki. Jane and I almost didn't notice anything other than each other. I still saw Darcy and Loki looking at each other though. King Odin tried to talk and start up conversations, but everyone manly talked randomly. Everyone who could see, saw that Darcy would look at Loki, then when he looked up she looked down and he looked at her and the night for them went like that. After dinner, everyone went home. The king had servants show the girls to the room they would be staying in. Later that night, I just couldn't stand it, I went to Darcy's room. Right before I was going to knock Jane's door slowly came open. Then she came out.

"This, this isn't…" I tried to stutter.

"Shush, I know why you are here." she said, cutting my stutter off.

"You do?" I asked

"Why, of course. Unless there is another reason." she said, "I was going to see what was up with Darcy and Loki."

"That was why I am here. I should talk to Loki, and you talk to Darcy tomorrow. So as not to disturb them."

The next day Darcy always stayed with someone, never being alone, I know this because Jane told me. Loki was the same. We concluded that they must have figured out our plan. We decided to go on with our life's as normal. I showed Jane around and answered her almost impossible questions as best I could. Still neither Darcy nor Loki have been alone. Suddenly I had an idea. I dragged Jane away from our most irritating plant, witch she found fascinating. 'You known how Darcy and Loki have never been alone? Well, why don't we get them then take would be our chance to question them. Together or separately? I don't know."

"Ok, I guess that would work."

So the two set out to get them together or alone. They had been trying to get them alone for questioning for ten weeks before an opportunity came. Jane had been studying everything she can see, King Odin noticed this, he offered to take the four of them to a play.

I honestly thought something was up. He knows that Loki and I hate plays and I know that Darcy can't stand anything that's before the 21st century. She doesn't know who Elvis is, well I don't know who his is either, but I am from a different dimension. But Jane absolutely adores plays. She always wanted to be an actress when she was younger.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so since Jane like LOVES theater, I had to tag along. It was like an all-day thing. We rode in this carriage type thing. It was gold with blue and red detailing. Loki looked like he was just having a blast, sulking in a corner of the carriage. I probably looked the same though. Jane looked like a little girl on Christmas right after her parents won the lottery.

She kept babbling on and on about how much she loves and knows about theater. She started with the Greek theater. Then she slowly, and painfully, in my case, progressed to modern day theater. Odin looked like the only one interested. He would interrupt sometimes and say how that is similar or different to Asgard theater.

When we finally got to the theater I can honestly say I have never been so happy to be somewhere that I didn't want to be. I can also honestly say that I saw Loki take out ear buds. Why didn't I think of that? Well, at least we have to be silent in the theater. We walked in and I was just… I don't know.

It was just magnificent. The interior was a mixture of gold and diamond. Not gold and diamond separately. Somehow, someway, they combined gold and diamond to make some different metal. It was clear yet more of a liquid gold. It looked more fluid than solid. The columns looked like great water spouts. They looked like you could stick your hand into the dreamy golden structures. When I tried to, I hit cold-hard metal. The metal was so cold, yet had an inner warmth. It was also hard, but it also felt… um… sort of a frozen fuzzy.

I heard Loki's laugh, it brought me back to reality. I also noticed what made it feel fuzzy, there were billions, no trillions of tiny engravings in just one square inch by square inch of space. It was hypnotizing.

King Odin brought my full attention from the columns to the entryway. It was surprisingly boring compared to everything else. It was carved from solid rock. The rock slowly edged into the gold liquid mixture. We walked past the rock archway silently, except for Loki softly laughing. When we got to the stage I was a little disappointed. After the first room I was expecting an amazing stage. What I got was a stage just like the ones back home.

King Odin quickly ushered us into our seats. We sat at sort of in a circle, so we could see each other. Everyone but Loki and I were watching the play though.

I guess I fell asleep during the first play. When I regained my senses I saw that a completely different play had started, and that Loki was now looking at me with a smirk on his face.

He leaned over and whispered, "You do know that you talk in your sleep, right?"

I felt all the color drain from my face. What did I say? Did he hear that I liked him? He looked so irritating, and so handsome. Ugh, knock yourself out of it! He is not the one for you… right? So many thoughts were swirling in my head that all I could manage was a, "So?"

Loki looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

I decided to try and get out of this torture that some people call entertainment.

"Are you as bored as I am?" I asked Loki.

"Yeah."

"Why don't we get out of here before we both die of boredom?"

"Sure," he said.

Sure. Sure? He really he needs to expand his vocabulary.

We quietly sneaked out. When we were gone we missed the big smile that spread across King Odin's face.

When we were outside the theater, I asked, "So, now what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking we could go to the one place that you might enjoy in Asgard," he said.

"Sounds good to me."

So we walked the 4 or some miles to the place Loki wouldn't tell me about.

"Come on! You can't have me walk this much and not tell me where we are going!"

"Yes I can. And you will enjoy the surprise."

"I am not going to walk one more step if you don't tell me where we're going." I sat on the ground.

"Ok then," he said. And with that, he picked me up.

"UGH! You are so irritating!"

"And you are impossible."

"Ugh. I don't know what else to say to you." But my face radiated joy already. This was so much better than a play.

"Ok, but you might want to talk because we are here."

I took a moment to tear my gaze away from Loki to see where we were. We had walked to a music-themed amusement park.

"Wow," I said. Wow, I really need to expand my vocabulary as well.

"Thought you'd like it," said Loki with an honest smile. He put me down.

The music was so different from what I normally listen to. There was music like jazz, blues, pop, rap, metal, and so much more. The music was so familiar, yet so different. There were rides that corresponded to different types of music.

Loki looked happy that I was happy. After we spent about 7 hours on rides we went to the arcade. There were so many music related games, and I destroyed Loki at every single one of them. Loki looked so embarrassed by the like 20th game. It was so cute.

After like an hour we went to the gift shop. Loki got me what they called a Mysung. It was just like an iPod but better in every way possible. He also got me every single song. They had like one trillion songs. It's going to take me a lifetime just to listen to them. Just as we were leaving, I remembered the plays.

"Loki! We need to get back to the theater! Oh, what is Jane going to say when she finds out that we snuck out?"

"Oh, I think they will be okay with it," he said. He must have seen my face because he continued, "You really haven't noticed? Wow. Jane and Thor have been watching our every move. They are trying to get proof that we like each other." At that I blushed.

"Ok, well then we should get back to the palace."

"Ok, I will call what you would call a 'cab' now."

"We could have called a cab on the way here?"

"Well yeah," he said like I was some kind of idiot, "But I enjoyed the walk." He took a step closer to me.

"Okkkkkkkkayy then, let's c-call a cab." I stuttered.

"Ok then." He laughed.

We waited there for about 5 min before the cab came. Loki got in first and because I'm me, I tripped over my own feet as I got in. I sort of did this twist in the air and ended up on his lap. I don't know who turned the deeper shade of red. Mine of embarrassment or his of embarrassment. Or was it anger?

I got off his lap and muttered an apology, and in that motion I slammed my head on the top of the cab. This time he didn't show any emotions. Ok, I was making a complete fool of myself and the least he could do was, I don't know, maybe actually care!

We sat in silence the whole ride there. When we got there everyone was waiting for us. Not like we had snuck out but more like this is where we had planned to meet.

They were all grinning like their plan had worked perfectly, but when they saw that I wasn't talking to him and he wasn't talking to me, their smiles disappeared and were replaced with worry and wonder. They were wondering what had happened I guess. Well, if I was someone else who knew me, I would guess that I had made a complete fool of myself just cause that's what always happens.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane's POV

Ok, so King Odin told us his plan after 2 more plays when I finally realized that Loki and Darcy were gone. At first I was really worried, but when I went to point it out to Thor and Odin, Odin just hushed me till the end of the play.

It was the most beautiful play of all but I couldn't focus on it anymore. My mind was too busy wondering what might have happened to them. But, what could have happened to the God of Mischief that his father didn't even worry about it? Ugh, no answer could come to mind. So I waited very impatiently for the play to end.

When it was finally done I turned to King Odin.

"So, you seem to know what happened to Loki and Darcy," I said.

At that moment, Thor looked around and suddenly realized that they were gone. I guess he had been sleeping through the plays.

"Yes, I set this whole thing up. You see, Loki and Thor here have always disliked theater. And Darcy seemed to me like the type of person who didn't like it either. So I had it set up so that Thor had to stay here, but Loki and Darcy could sneak out," said Odin.

"Um…" I said, not believing that King Odin could be this sneaky.

"I know you think something's up between Loki and Darcy. I personally think that nothing is 'up' between them. You are just making them feel awkward by trying to find proof. I just felt that they needed some space from the two of you," he continued.

"Well, when you put it that way, it makes it sound like we are the bad guys," said Thor.

"Well, we sort of are, we have been pressuring them just with us being there, watching their every move. Trying to get proof they like each other when they probably don't," I said.

"Very right. So are you two going to stop watching them like hawks?" asked King Odin.

"Yes," Thor and I said together.

"Good, now let's enjoy the other plays I set up," King Odin said with a grin.

Thor let out a sigh at that.

We watched 3 more plays before we decided to go to the main chamber. We waited for a little bit before a carriage arrived and Loki and Darcy got out. We all started smiling thinking that King Odin's plan had worked, but we soon realized that that wasn't the case. Loki and Darcy wouldn't even look in the other's direction.

When we got back to the palace, Loki went straight to his room and Darcy headed for hers. But, I stuck my arm out and stopped her in her tracks.

"What?" she asked, the question full of irritation and a bit of an edge to it.

"Ok, what happened? And we don't have to talk about it here, but we do have to talk about it," I said.

"Fine. But not now. Ok?"

"Fine. But later we are going to talk," I said.

"Fine." And with that, she fled the room.

Loki's POV

"Ok, that didn't go as well as I would have wanted it to," I said aloud to myself. "Oh great now I'm talking to myself." I groaned inwardly. So I have absolutely no clue as to what I did wrong! Seriously, Darcy is way more trouble than I could have possibly imagined. I don't get it! She's always talking about how she loves music, so I bring her to the one music themed amusement park in Asgard and from what I can tell, Earth. I let her win in everything, well mostly… never mind that.

I even told her about how Jane and Thor are trying to get proof that we liked each other. Never said I didn't like her. And that would have been easy enough to cover up if she said she didn't like me, but no, all she cared about was not getting in trouble. I gathered any courage I had and made my decision, I was going to figure out my feelings once and for all.

I went through all the rooms to the two doors in the back. The black one and the white one. I took a deep breath and went into the white one.

I shut my eyes for a while to scared to see if there is any difference. When I finally get the courage to open my eyes, I let out a sigh of relief, until I saw the walls, music notes have been lightly etched into them. Now I let out a groan

.

That night, I had nightmares about pain, love and Darcy. I was back in the other dimension, but this time I went with them and Darcy hadn't stopped me. In one dream, Darcy had been talking to the others about how stupid I had been. They had laughed and cherished in my foolishness and how great life was with me gone.

The next dream, the same thing happened but everyone but Darcy had been laughing and she looked miserable. Later in that dream Darcy had taken Jane's machine to look for me. She ended up in that dimension but got lost in the shadows, tortured by shapes that looked like me for eternity, never being able to catch the figure, continuing on her hopeless journey.

While in that dream, I was the one controlling the shadows and what they whispered and how they deceived people into walking there forever, chasing loved ones or being told that everything they wanted was just one step ahead.

I woke back in the red room. Exhausted and cranky. I stayed sitting there all day.

Jane's POV

The day that Loki spent in his rooms, I sat with Darcy, talking.

At first, we talked about Asgard, then Earth. We slowly made our way to what had happened yesterday. When we got to that topic, Darcy spent an entire hour explaining what had happened yesterday after a reluctant start.

She also told me that she was confused about her feelings about Loki and that it was great to talk to someone about this. When we were done there was a huge storm raging outside. I told Darcy that she should talk to Loki. She said alright and went off to find him

.

Later that day, I found her walking along a corridor and asked, "So, how did it go?"

She looked up and replied, "I looked all over the palace for him, but couldn't find him."

"Did you look for him near his rooms?" I asked.

.

"Well, I didn't really want to go near his rooms," she admitted.

"Ugh, you are going to talk to him tomorrow," I said.

"Fine," she said. And with that she sped towards her room


	8. Chapter 8

Darcy's POV

There is no way in the entire universe that I was going to talk to Loki again. I couldn't, could I? Ugh this is impossible. I am going to go insane, maybe I already was. Ugh, I'll just go talk to him. But what would I say? I cant say "Hey, I'm sorry I freaked cuz I like you and I made a total fool of myself and you didn't show any emotions at all. Like seriously, how can I like fall into his lap and he not say ANYTHING! No wonder I'm going insane.

Just then an envelope slid under my door, I hadn't even heard anyone walk up to my door. I just stood there like it was going to explode or something. Then I just decided I'd open it. I walked over picked it up and sat down on my bed. I looked down and saw my name written beautifully across the front in Loki's hand writing. I dropped it as if it had burned my hand. I just sat there starring at it for what seemed like eternity. Then just as suddenly as I had walked over to pick it up I reached down and torn it open.

_Dear Darcy,_

_I would like to invite to my birthday ball. If you agree to attend you can talk to Jane about getting a dress. If you do not wish to attend, it's ok I don't want to go either, but since it is my ball I have to go. It would be a pleasure if you attend._

_Loki _

The first things I noticed was that he scribbled _birthday ball _in disgust. Then I noticed that he signed Loki, nothing else, what did that mean? Finally I registered that I was being invited to a _ball._ I wasn't even invited to Prom.

Loki's POV

I hate birthdays. I hate Birthday Balls. I hope Darcy would come_. _I had told Jane and Thor about my problem and made them swear they wouldn't tell anyone else. Thor, having known me for years knew this had to be serious if I was coming for help. They formulated the plan for my Birthday Bash as Jane had put it.

_Darcy's POV_

_I rushed to Jane's room. I wanted to know when this Ball was and what I would wear. I finally got to her room, and out of breath I knocked on her door. _

"_Come in." she said and I opened the door. I couldn't help but gasp, because the first room of Jane's rooms had too many dresses to count._

"_I wasn't expecting you for I while. We thought you would think over the invitation a bit longer." she said smiling._

"_We?" I asked._

"_Yes, we." said Thor as he walked out from behind a rack of dresses._

"_What's going on?" I asked._

"_We were just looking for the prefect dress for you."_

"_Ok…" the next few, or was it more, hours went by in a flash of color and dresses. I had tried on a fewnice dresses but none of them seemed right. Until I tried on an emerald green dress with no ruffles, or puffy sleeves. It was a silk dress that pooled a bit above my ankles and the back extended I bit more to trail behind me. There was a tiny bit of detail around the sleeves and hem, a layer of a light green lace fell around the skirt and had tiny diamonds that you couldn't see but when I spun it lit up and didn't remind you of a Christmas tree. _

_When I stepped out of the dressing room with that dress, black heeled sandals, and a golden pendent around my neck, Thor and Jane both gasped. _

"_You look like a completely different person!" Jane squealed, "And this is without make-up!"_

"_This is definitely the dress for you." said Thor._

"_Um… When is the Ball?" I asked._

"_Tomorrow of course!" they said together. After that things happened very quickly. I changed and When I came out Jane ushered me out of the room very quickly. I wonder why. I went back to my room and collapsed on my bed, and before I fell asleep I saw that I had been trying on dresses for the past five hours. When I woke up I realized that I had slept through most of the day. I got up groggily and heard a pounding on then door. I got up to answer and found Jane out side in a beautiful gown a sunset golden color. _

_I suddenly found myself wide awake, "The Ball! I totally overslept." _

"_Well, hurry up, you have an hour to get ready. I'll set up the make-up and you go take a quick shower.' she said, quickly putting things under control. _

_I went to the bathroom and took the fastest shower in my life. I dried my hair and put on my dress in record time I thought I should get an award. When I got back out Jane was tapping her foot impatiently. She sat me down and started working on my make-up, I already knew that we were going to be late. Then she started on my hair putting it in different styles until she settled on curling it. We then walked to the Bouquet Hall as fast as possible. _

"_Go through the main doors. I'm going to slide in through the side." she said. Then she disappeared through a door. I continued on to the main doors. _

_Loki's POV_

_I had to give a speech. I hated speeches, people always wanted you to be happy and welcoming. Well I was anything but, as I gave my speech I scanned the hall countless times. Darcy wasn't there, she didn't come. Of course she didn't come, she probably hates me. Then when I was almost done, Jane came through a side door. I wonder why she was late. She whispered something to Thor and pointed to the main doors. _

_I concluded my speech with "I hope you enjoy the Ball." I wouldn't, when the main doors opened and everyone turned to see who was coming. Darcy came through the doors and I thought I was going to have a heart attack. She was wearing a beautiful emerald green dress, but the big thing was that it was the exact same color of my eyes, and the color was her color. _

_It looked like it was made for her and only her. It also made her body glow, not like it was a reflection but as if the light was coming from within her. I felt my legs get really weak and I had to sit down, but before I did my eyes meant hers and I practically collapsed onto my chair she was so beautiful. _

_Darcy's POV_

_When I entered, Loki had just finished his speech, and looked miserable. Then I walked out of the shadows of the doorway and it looked as if he would just float out of the room, elated with joy. At that moment I realized that my dress was the exact same color of his eyes, no wonder I loved it so much. I looked directly into his eyes and as if he could sense me he looked into mine. After a second, but it felt like eternity he practically collapsed onto his chair._


End file.
